1. Field of the Invention
This invention discloses a game that comprises a maze on the surface of a skate board type board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, there have been a number of inventions for board mazes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,750 discloses a maze board game for providing an enjoying game for a number of players. The board game includes a base member and a generally transparent top member spaced above the base member. A middle board is interposed between the base member and the top member. The middle board is rotatably mounted to the base member. The middle board has a plurality of generally rectangular playing spaces arranged in a grid has a number of columns and a number of rows extending generally perpendicular to the columns. The playing spaces include a plurality of starting spaces, a plurality of barrier spaces, a plurality of exchange spaces, and a plurality of loss of turn spaces. The middle board also has a generally rectangular ending space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,452 discloses a marble maze incorporated into a game board. The present invention playing surface is in the form of a maze of bumpers and railings, and a raised central area with indentations, all providing obstacle paths and capture points for playing marbles. Small, elongated sticks for flicking and moving the marbles are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,575 discloses a tiltable dual maze game board with rolling ball playing pieces. Each board is identical and can be tilted independently of the other to cause the playing pieces to move up ramps, around obstacles and around or into holes. Each board""s control tilt mechanism includes two separate controller assemblies located perpendicular to each other under the board each of which has external handles. Each control assembly has two hinged vertical rods extending to join the board underneath by a ball joint connection. Ball bombs may be thrown from above in an attempt to knock out playing pieces before they reach the final winning hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,221 discloses an invention having two similar bearings or balls contained within a sealed tubular capsule. The capsule is comprised of a fully transparent material of a singular rigid substance. The capsule is composed of a lengthier playing field and two shorter storage compartments or traps. Each trap is situated at opposite ends of the playing field and accessed by each ball via an orifice of particular configuration. The configuration is such that the slope of the capsule wall leading out of the trap is at a greater angle to the longitudinal axis than the slope of the capsule wall leading into the trap is to the longitudinal axis. The objective of the game is to get a ball into each trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,882 discloses a maze game comprising a plurality of movable maze pieces, a maze board, a housing, having a polygonal shape and containing said maze board, and a top, having slots, restricting maze pieces movements. The maze pieces of substantially elongated shape, arc located in the top""s slots, extending both inside the housing, being received by the maze board""s passages, and outside to be controlled by the maze handler. When moved in the direction allowed by the slot where it is contained, the maze piece either move along the passage of the maze board, or, if the direction of the slot doesn""t coincide with the passage, move the maze board, if other maze pieces allow such a movement. The object of the maze is to place the maze pieces from one predetermined position to another. There is further provided a 3D version of the maze game, comprising a maze body, sides of which are 2D mazes, located inside a transparent body, sides of which include cut through slots, housing elongated maze pieces, controlling movements of the inner maze body.
This invention discloses a xe2x80x9cskateboard maze.xe2x80x9d Basically, a top portion of the skateboard deck has the design or configuration of a maze pattern. This maze pattern may be cut to any depth. The groove may be relatively shallow, such that at least the top part of the ball resides above the surface of the board when in the groove, or the groove may be carved deeper beneath the surface of the board, such that a maze ball can actually sit within and be enclosed by the groove, wherein the top part of the ball is below the surface of the board, and can move freely about freely within the grooves. The depth of the groove is dependant on the board thickness and small ball size.
To operate the maze game, an individual stands on the board, with feet placed on either end of the board. The board can be moved back and forth or side to side until the ball travels through the maze. Supporting elements of the skateboard maze are positioned under the board to allow the board to be rocked.
In one embodiment of the invention, wheels, half wheels, or supporting braces may be positioned on the underside of the board.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is a suspension system allowing for some xe2x80x9cspringinessxe2x80x9d of the supporting elements.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is at least one maze.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are two mazes in the board.
In another embodiment of the invention, an artistic kit is included which allows for the painting and decoration of the skateboard.